AKS-74U
The AKS-74U is a Russian carbine firing 5.45x39mm cartridges, featured in Medal of Honor (2010) and Medal of Honor: Warfighter. It is a carbine version of the AK-74, a 5.45x39mm assault rifle that replaced the older AK-47 and AKM of USSR army in 1974. The S in its name means Skladnoy (Folding), and the U stands for Ukorochenniy (Shortened). Medal of Honor (2010) Campaign The AKS-74U has decent power and medium magazine capacity, but high recoil. It is fairly common amongst enemies, and is only second to the AK-47. Multiplayer This weapon is the first weapon given to the Opfor Special Ops class. It has a 30-round magazine and a high rate of fire. It has identical statistics as its opposite, the M4A1. The weapon is often used with a Red Dot Sight, by those who have unlocked the sight, as the sight is clearer than the iron sights and thus easier to use at longer range. Gallery AKS74U Moh2010.jpg|AKS-74u in single player. AKS74U Iron.jpg|Iron sights. AKS-74U MP MOH2010.jpg|AKS-74u in multiplayer. AKS-74U Irons MP MOH2010.jpg|Iron sights. AKS-74U Veteran MOH2010.jpg|Veteran version of the AKS-74u. Medal of Honor: Warfighter The AKS-74U can be seen in the Battlelog section for Medal of Honor: Warfighter. It can also be seen in early gameplay trailers under the name Suchka. Singleplayer Many AKS-74U and its ammo can be collected from enemies. In the campaign, It has a much less strong recoil than in multiplayer, good accuracy and is a good weapon at medium range. In "Through the Eyes of Evil", Argyrus uses an AKS-74U equipped with a Specter DR sight (which is somewhat inaccurate for two reasons: first, AKS-74U cannot equip the Specter DR in multiplayer; second, Specter's iron sights, on the top of the scope, can be used, while normally the alternative mode of the Specter DR is simply a zoomed out view from the standard scope). In "Finding Faraz", Preacher uses an AKS-74U modified with Extended Magazines (40 rounds) and the double low power optic Trijicon TA31ECOS with an RMR sight attached. It's interesting to note that all the three attachments of the default AKS-74Us in these missions are not available in multiplayer. Multiplayer It is available for the Demolitions class. Just like the AK5C, the AKS-74U comes in a single version at the start of the unlockables progression for the Demolitions class. Players cannot find different pre-made versions of this weapon. The rifle appears to have a good firepower (unlike most of the Demolitions' weapons), but also has a tremendous recoil, that forces the player to fire very short bursts (2-3 shorts) in order not to lose control of the gun. Inaccurate and with poor range, the AKS packs a very strong punch, which is quite hard to use properly. It doesn't have a very high rate of fire, but it's certainly higher than the AK-103's. Configuring the AKS-74U to use the alternative magazine (id est: not the bakelite) doesn't show increased ammunition capacity in the stats, however, it will show 40 rounds when in-game. Argyus AKS74U.jpg|Argyus reloading his AKS-74U. Preacher AKS74U.jpg|Preacher with his AKS-74U. Preacher AK Rel..jpg|Preacher performs a tactical reload. Trivia *In the singleplayer of Medal of Honor (2010), the AKS-74U is based on the AKMSU which fires 7.62x39mm bullets, but the weapon in multiplayer is the correct variant that fires 5.45x39mm ammo. *In Medal of Honor: Warfighter, the AKS-74U is based on AKMSU, just like the campaign of Medal of Honor (2010). *Battlelog states that the UDT use this weapon, when they actually use the AA12 in game. *In the multiplayer of Warfighter, the magazine of AKS-74U can be changed to classic AK style 7.62x39mm iron magazine. Category:Carbines Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Weapons